Au-delà des mondes, au-delà de la mort
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Après sa mort, Arwen reçoit une étrange proposition de Merlin : la possibilité de recommencer sa vie avec Aragorn en Angleterre. Le couple accepte, heureux de se retrouver. Mais leur nouveau monde est plein de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises. La rentrée 1938 ne sera pas de tout repos... Rated T au cas où, mais en réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mettre. (en pause)
1. Prologue

_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_** appartient à Tolkien, **_**Harry Potter**_** à Rowling.**

Prologue

Dans l'ancienne Lothlórien, allongée sur le tertre de Cerin Amroth, la Reine Arwen du Gondor attendait la mort. Son époux Aragorn avait pris congé de la vie quelques temps plus tôt, laissant le trône à leur fils Eldarion. Arwen avait toujours détesté les adieux. Il y avait eut tout d'abord sa mère, la belle Celebrían, attaquée par des orques. Oui, ce moment où la Dame de Fondcombe avait pris le bateau pour Valinor, Arwen ne l'oublierait jamais. Ensuite, son père et ses frères, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, qu'elle avait serrés une dernière fois dans ses bras après son mariage. Puis Aragorn, son grand amour, désormais inhumé aux côtés des rois de jadis. Et enfin, son fils et ses filles. Ses enfants, ses trésors. Arwen sentit les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Elle observa les étoiles, froides et lointaines, indifférentes à sa détresse. Non pas qu'elle regrettait son choix, bien au contraire, elle avait été heureuse aux côtés de sa famille. Mais les adieux avaient été plus déchirants que jamais. Le froid l'envahit, son cœur ralentit au fur et à mesure. Déjà, ses yeux se voilèrent, avant que ses paupières ne se ferment une dernière fois. Son souffle se fit plus rare, et s'arrêta. Son cœur fit un ultime battement.

Arwen se sentit flotter. Comme dans un cocon chaud et doux. Différentes sensations lui vinrent, comme des souvenirs insignifiants mais si agréables. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir, ses autres sens étaient en éveil : elle sentit des odeurs de fleurs, de fruits, de miel et de cuir, mais aussi le parfum musqué et chaud émanant d'Aragorn (cette dernière pensée l'aurait fait rougir si ça avait été possible). Elle ressentit la caresse d'un vent chaud, la douce secousse lorsque sa mère la portait dans se bras, elle entendit des chants divers, des musiques douces, heureuses et tristes, le vent dans les feuilles, les sabots des chevaux… Si elle dormait, alors elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Mais déjà, des voix se firent entendre. Arwen ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais elle s'en fichait. « Laissez-moi dormir », pensa-t-elle. Néanmoins, elle finit par comprendre que l'on parlait d'elle. Arwen tendit l'oreille, curieuse. Les conversations se firent de plus en plus compréhensibles. Déjà, elle saisissait les mots « autre monde », « prophétie », « amants », « ténèbres », « vampires », « guerre », « magie ». Puis son prénom, celui d'Aragorn (sa gorge se serra), un certain Harry Potter et un Tom Jedusor. Étrange.

-Ouvre les yeux, mon enfant, souffla doucement une voix féminine.

Il y avait quelques chose de maternel dans le ton employé, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Arwen obéit et vit qu'elle était allongée sur une sorte de nuage à même le sol, dans une grande salle en marbre blanc, et entourée de quatre personnes, une femme et trois hommes. La femme avait de longs cheveux d'argent tombant en ondulations douces dans son dos, elle portait une cape noire doublée de fourrure argentée par-dessus une robe bleu nuit décorée d'étoiles. Une fine ceinture d'argent enserrait sa taille, et elle portait un diadème d'argent et de diamants. L'homme à sa gauche avait de longs cheveux châtains et une courte barbe de même couleur. Il portait une riche armure bleutée et une épée incrustée de joyaux pendait à sa ceinture. À la droite de la femme, le deuxième homme portait une tunique sombre, un pantalon de même couleur, et des bottes noires. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dépourvus du moindre ornement. Quant au dernier, il semblait déplacé à côté des trois autres : Arwen crut un instant voir Gandalf, mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'Istar qui la regardait avec bienveillance. La femme parla en premier.

-Bienvenue, Arwen Undomiel. Je suis Varda, et voici mon époux Manwe (l'homme en armure), ainsi que Mandos (l'homme en noir), et Merlin (le faux Gandalf). Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te dire. Mais laissons la parole à notre ami enchanteur.

Merlin remercia Varda et commença son discours.

-Je viens d'un monde très différent de la Terre du Milieu, mais qui présente aussi tellement de similitudes, et pas forcément de bonnes. Même si de nombreux siècles se sont écoulés depuis ma mort, j'observe toujours les sorciers qui peuplent mon monde. Pourtant, j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une jeune sorcier est né, et je sens qu'un destin incroyable l'attend, mais ce ne sera pas agréable, ni pour lui, ni pour les autres. Puis j'ai entendu votre histoire, Dame Arwen, et sachez que vous avez une seconde chance, une vie dans mon monde, si vous vous engagez à combattre un mage noir montant au pouvoir. Votre mari Aragorn a droit au même destin, mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller l'un sans l'autre. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Arwen réfléchit longtemps. Retrouver Aragorn. Son amour. Bien sûr, c'était risqué, et combattre un mage noir ne devait pas être une mince affaire… Elle demanda d'abord plusieurs informations :

-Comment arriverai-je là-bas et dans quel état ?

-Vous vous réveillerez en tant que jeune sorcière de onze ans dans la chambre que vous aura donnée votre « famille d'accueil ». Néanmoins, personne à part vous et Aragorn ne connaîtra la vérité. Sur votre table de chevet, il y aura un livre bleu décoré de l'arbre du Gondor et lisible uniquement par vous. Lisez-le dès que vous en avez l'occasion, il contiendra tous les éléments dont vous aurez besoin.

-Aurais-je une nouvelle identité ?

-Vous serez Anne Howard. Et Aragorn sera Adrien Kingston.

Arwen réfléchit encore quelques instants. Pourquoi pas, après tout…

-J'accepte.

-Parfait, dit Manwe parlant pour la première fois. Vous serez envoyée en Angleterre dans très peu de temps.

Mandos eut l'air de quelqu'un qui avait avalé un citron.

-Arwen, di Varda, sachez qu'une fois que vous serez là-bas, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. Nous n'aurons aucune nouvelle de vous, vous serez comme…effacés. Même Merlin ne pourra rien faire. Votre décision est-elle prise ?

-Oui. C'est ce que je veux.

Varda l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita bonne chance en elfique. Enfin, une grande lumière envahit la pièce. Arwen eut une petite appréhension, mais pas de regret. Elle avait fait son choix.

**Voilà, ce très court prologue est terminé. Dites-moi vite par review ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez une suite ou que je l'efface.**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. L'Eveil

_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_** appartient à Tolkien, **_**Harry Potter**_** à Rowling. Seules les familles Howard et Kingston sont de mon invention.**

**Merci à la personne qui m'a mis en suivi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ce projet intéresse quelqu'un :)**

**L'histoire sera surtout racontée du point de vue d'Arwen, mais il y aura des fois celui d'Aragorn.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

L'Éveil

Tic-tac, tic-tac… Ce doux bruit réveilla Arwen. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, hormis celle de la Lune, dont les rayons argentés donnaient un autre aspect aux choses que lorsqu'ils étaient exposés au Soleil. Arwen s'assit et détailla la pièce : tout d'abord, le lit, petit mais suffisant pour une personne, à sa gauche la table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posées une bougie, une petite horloge, un livre et un cadre. Arwen examina ce dernier élément, intriguée. Un portrait de la taille d'une main et en noir et blanc d'une famille comprenant deux couples et deux enfants (un garçon et une fille). Mais ce qui l'interpellait, c'était que les personnages _bougeaient_. Elle reposa le cadre, pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal dans le monde de Merlin. Puis elle observa le bureau à sa gauche. Simple, bien rangé, supportant quelques livres, des feuilles, une bouteille d'encre bouchée et une plume blanche. Face au lit, une bibliothèque, ainsi que des étagères contenant des bougies. À côté, une armoire fermée, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse tout aussi bien rangée, surmontée d'un miroir ovale. Cependant, Arwen ne pouvait perdre du temps à regarder autour d'elle pour l'instant. Se souvenant des conseils de Merlin, elle prit le livre sur se table de chevet et en lut le contenu à la lumière de la Lune. Dans le premier chapitre, elle y apprit que ses parents s'appelaient Henri Howard (un sorcier) et Margaret Knight (une Moldue, c'est-à-dire une personne sans pouvoirs magiques) et qu'ils étaient nés en 1904. Elle-même, officiellement Anne Howard, avait vu le jour en 1927 (si elle avait onze ans, le calcul était simple, ils étaient en 1938). Son père avait un frère, John, marié à Katherine Smith (décédée en 1932). Tous deux avaient un fils, Edward, né en 1925. Arwen apprit qu'elle vivait dans un petit manoir du Kent, au sud-est de l'Angleterre (une carte sur l'une des pages la renseigna sur ces indications). Après le chapitre sur la famille, elle dévora ceux sur les relations entre Moldus et sorciers. Bien qu'elle ne retienne pas tout, elle en comprit cependant l'essentiel. Elle reposa le livre avant d'entamer le quatrième chapitre, celui sur l'Histoire. Arwen s'endormit rapidement, songeant à cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

Quelques heures plus tard, une voix douce la tira de son sommeil.

-Anne, debout ma chérie, il est neuf heures et demie.

Arwen ouvrit les yeux et vit penché au-dessus d'elle un visage si semblable à celui de Celebrían qu'elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les mêmes traits fins et délicats, les mêmes yeux bleus, la même chevelure pâle… Sa mère ouvrit les rideaux qu'Arwen avait tirés avant de s'endormir, laissant ainsi la lumière du Soleil se déverser dans la pièce.

-Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, dit Mrs Howard en souriant.

-Merci _na_… Maman. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 1er juillet, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Nous t'attendons dans le salon.

Elle partit, laissant Arwen seule. Celle-ci se leva et mit la robe de chambre posée sur la chaise de son bureau avant de sortir. Elle se retrouva dans un long couloir lambrissé donnant sur un escalier qu'elle descendit prudemment. Guidée par des bruits de discussion, elle arriva dans une salle à manger où sa mère et un homme étaient assis. Arwen détailla ce dernier : il portait un ensemble noir sous une longue blouse blanche (Arwen se rappela qu'il était guérisseur à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste) et lisait ce que le livre de Merlin appelait journal, tout en sirotant le contenu de sa tasse (sûrement du thé).

-Bonjour, salua Arwen d'un ton incertain.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers elle en souriant, et elle fut frappée de voir que Mr Howard était le portrait craché d'Elrond, mais avec les cheveux courts. « Au moins, pensa-t-elle, je ne serais pas dépaysée ». Elle s'assit face à sa mère, à côté de son père, et se servit du thé et une tartine de confiture (elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, d'ailleurs). Néanmoins, elle avait du mal à avaler le peu qu'elle prenait, dévisageant sa mère comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci ne disparaisse d'un clignement de paupières. Une envie de pleurer la saisit, mais elle se contint. Merlin et les Valar auraient pu la prévenir à propos de la ressemblance entre ses parents en Terre du Milieu et ceux d'Angleterre. Elle se demanda si John ressemblait aux portraits d'Elros qu'elle avait vus, si Edward lui rappellerait Elladan et Elrohir, et comment fut Katherine de son vivant.

Mr Howard brisa le silence :

-John et Edward viendront la semaine prochaine, j'ai reçu leur lettre tard dans la nuit. John attendra qu'Edward se soit un peu reposé de son voyage depuis Durmstrang avant de partir.

-Ce sera bien de les revoir, ça faisait si longtemps, répondit Mrs Howard.

-Exactement. Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il reposa son journal, embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa fille, posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse (Arwen détourna pudiquement les yeux) et partit.

Arwen passa la matinée à regarder les photos animées de sa famille. Effectivement, John et Elros étaient identiques, ce qui était aussi le cas pour Edward et les jumeaux. Quant à Katherine, la jeune fille ne trouva aucun lien avec des personnes qu'elle avait connues. Peut-être l'épouse d'Elros… L'après-midi, elle le passa à lire le livre de Merlin, assise au pied d'un chêne du jardin. Pendant de longues heures, elle découvrit l'Histoire (très) simplifiée de l'Angleterre sorcier, la version moldue étant au chapitre suivant. Arwen était fascinée par ce monde si différent du sien. Elle voulait voir tous les lieux cités dans le livre : Poudlard, le Ministère de la Magie, Pré-au-Lard, Ste Mangouste, le Chemin de Traverse… Cependant, la prison d'Azcaban la faisait frémir. La brève présentation qu'elle avait lue lui faisait penser à ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur Minas Morgul, avec les Détraqueurs ressemblant sur certains points aux terribles Nazgûl. Chassant ces pensées, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la Révolte des Gobelins (« voilà bien un monde étrange où les Gobelins et les Humains se tolèrent »), mais n'y trouva pas grand intérêt et laissa l'Histoire de côté pour découvrir les chapitre sur les traditions et lut la description du Quidditch. L'idée d'un sport se jouant sur des balais volants avec plusieurs balles l'amusait beaucoup. Elle apprit dans les notes que Poudlard avait quatre équipes de Quidditch, une pour chaque Maison. Arwen se rendit sur le chapitre de Poudlard, mais n'y vit qu'un court paragraphe sur l'histoire générale, au-dessus d'une note de Merlin lui disant qu'elle découvrirait les choses par elle-même lorsqu'elle y sera ou dans d'autres livres. En soupirant, la jeune fille referma son livre et retourna dans la maison. Elle trouva sa mère dans le salon, lisant le journal moldu. En entendant sa fille entrer, Mrs Howard se tourna vers elle en souriant.

-Anne, dis-moi, ma chérie, ça te plairait que l'on fasse un gâteau au chocolat pour ce soir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Va te laver les mains, je m'occupe de sortir les ustensiles.

Arwen ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était le chocolat, mais en préparer un gâteau le lui fera découvrir. Et puis, ça lui permettait de passer un moment avec sa mère. Des siècles sans l'amour maternel que seule Celebrían (et maintenant Margaret) pouvait lui donner, c'était long. Arwen se demanda alors comment Aragorn s'en était sorti dans sa nouvelle vie, et où il habitait. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui, et à leurs retrouvailles. Au pire, s'ils ne se voyaient pas pendant l'été, il y avait la rentrée à Poudlard. Arwen avait vraiment hâte d'y être, surtout pour retrouver son amour, mais aussi pour apprendre la magie, rencontrer d'autres jeunes de son âge, se faire des amis, se trouver plus tard un travail. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Pour une fois, elle pourrait donner un vrai sens à sa vie, une vie qu'elle choisirait, qui lui offrirait plein de surprises. Elle avait été heureuse de son mariage de plus de cent vingt ans avec Aragorn, mais elle aspirait maintenant à un nouveau destin, aux côtés de son amour de toujours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn, de son côté, s'en était tout aussi bien sorti. Comme Arwen, il avait entamé sa lecture du livre de Merlin dès son réveil en pleine nuit. Les noms de ses parents (Thomas Kingston et Jane Vance) lui avaient paru étranges, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il découvrit qu'il était le fils unique d'un couple de sorciers vivant à Godric's Hollow, que son père était directeur du bureau des Aurors (le nom donné aux chasseurs de mages noirs l'avait fait sourire) et que sa mère travaillait au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Là, c'était moins drôle. Il pensa aux Hobbits, aux Nains et aux Elfes : auraient-ils été obligés de justifier leur existence toute entière s'ils avaient vécu ici ? Il avait changé de chapitre pour penser à autre chose et avait ressenti la même déception qu'Arwen sur celui de Poudlard. Aragorn s'était rendu vite compte qu'il restait deux mois avant la rentrée. Il ressentit une angoisse en pensant à ce monde qu'il ne connaissait que théoriquement et ce depuis quelques heures. Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il lui restait encore du temps. Il espérait trouver Arwen dans le (il chercha rapidement dans le livre) train.

La rencontre avec ses parents s'était bien passée, quoique placée sous le signe de l'émotion tue. Nostalgie en saluant Jane (sosie parfait de Gilraen), choc en voyant Thomas (alias Arathorn). Il n'avait pas connu son père dans son ancienne vie, celui-ci étant mort quand il n'avait que deux ans. Alors voir sa copie parfaite telle que sa mère le lui avait décrit le chamboula, et c'était peu de le dire. Il garda contenance, cependant, et passa une journée agréable, bien qu'il soit seul, ses parents étant partis travailler. Aragorn passa sa journée à lire sur son lit, oubliant de manger tellement il était plongé dans ce qu'il apprenait. C'est alors qu'un éclat argenté attira son attention sur sa table de chevet. Tournant la tête, il vit que la bague de Barahir était apparue. La trouvant trop grande pour ses mains de gamin de onze ans, et voulant éviter les questions de ses parents sur l'origine du bijou, il la rangea au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet, puis retourna à sa lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une douce odeur de chocolat fondu emplissait les narines d'Arwen. Elle observait sa mère incorporer le mélange beurre chocolat au reste de la pâte, puis y ajouter les œufs en neige… Le gâteau promettait d'être délicieux. Sa première expérience en cuisine avait été très agréable. Une fois la pâte coulée dans un moule et mise au four, la mère et la fille prirent chacune une cuiller et raclèrent le saladier. Arwen était aux anges, et avait hâte de goûter le gâteau une fois celui-ci cuit. Cela ne tarda pas : en effet, Mr Howard revint une heure et demie plus tard, et ils purent passer à table. Le silence fut roi pendant toute la durée du dessert, puis la table fut débarrassée d'un tour de magie et Arwen souhaita la bonne nuit à ses parents avant de se laver les dents et prendre un bain.

Au moment de se coucher, elle vit un éclat blanc sur son lit. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha et vit l'Evenstar. Souriant devant cet ultime trace de son passé, elle la rangea dans le coffret contenant les bijoux que sa grand-mère paternelle lui aurait légués. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et continua à lire, reprenant l'Histoire où elle avait arrêté, peu après la Révolte des Gobelins.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, et Arwen s'habitua vite à son quotidien. Elle avait même hâte de rencontrer John et Edward. Ce jour-là arriva vite. Ils vinrent le matin, et la jeune fille les accueillit chaleureusement. Toute la journée, elle écouta Edward lui raconter son année à Durmstrang, les cours ennuyeux, les professeurs exécrables, les bêtises avec ses amis… Néanmoins, une certaine inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, et encore plus sur celui de son père. En effet, John n'était pas du tout rassuré de savoir son fils dans le pays où Grindelwald sévissait le plus. Arwen avait bien sûr entendu parler de lui, et en avait fait un parallèle avec Sauron (dans de bien plus petites proportions, heureusement). Était-il le mage noir qu'elle devait combattre ? Cette perspective l'effraya, surtout en écoutant les adultes évoquer ses nombreux crimes. Le sorcier voulait apparemment dominer aussi les Moldus, les réduire en esclavage. Mrs Howard s'était figée en entendant cela, et Arwen était presque sûre qu'elle priait silencieusement pour que jamais le sorcier ne pose un pied en Angleterre. John dit alors qu'il songeait à écrire au directeur de Poudlard afin d'y transférer son fils, ce à quoi l'intéressé s'opposa :

-Papa, c'est hors de question ! Tous mes repères sont là-bas : mes amis, mes profs même si je les déteste, les salles du château… Je ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Edward, tu n'as que treize ans, tu ne comprends pas encore, même si tu crois que c'est le cas. Et en plus, tu comprends assez mal le russe. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici, où Grindelwald n'ose pas venir.

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai étudié là-bas pendant cinq ans et il ne m'est rien arrivé. De plus, je suis un fils de deux sorciers, je ne risque rien.

John soupira.

-On en parlera plus tard, jeune homme.

Arwen, qui avait suivi la conversation, était terrifiée. Son cousin prenait un risque énorme en retournant à Durmstrang. Sachant que les Valar ne l'entendraient pas, elle pria Merlin de protéger son cousin qu'elle venait juste de connaître mais à qui elle s'était déjà attachée.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience et appréhension. Attendez-vous à une publication irrégulière, ayant une autre histoire à gérer (**_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**, catégorie Lord of the Rings), et le bac à la fin de l'année (le bac blanc approche, d'ailleurs… Stress).**

**Une petite review pour le prochain chapitre ?**

**Enjoy :)**


	3. La rentrée des classes

_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_** appartient à Tolkien, **_**Harry Potter**_** à Rowling. Seules les familles Howard et Kingston sont de mon invention.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**iiii (original comme pseudo, et ce n'est pas une critique (remarque, le mien est bizarre aussi^^)) : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et ton idée que les parents d'Adrien/Aragorn connaissent James et Lily est intéressante. Cependant, deux générations séparent le couple Kingston du couple Potter. Mais ils pourraient avoir connu James quand il était enfant, ça peut se faire.**

**Kaizokou Emerald Hime : tes encouragements, à la fois pour la suite et pour le bac blanc, me font plaisir. Un petit tour sur ton profil m'a appris que tu aimais les crossover HP/autres histoires. J'espère que celui-ci répondra à tes attentes.**

**Floricienta : Pressée de lire la suite, on dirait :). Eh bien, la voilà !**

**Si l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux (tout seul) vous intéresse, j'ai publié dans la section Lord of the Rings une fic appelée **_**Silver Dragon**_**. La suite, **_**Le Royaume des larmes**_**, est en cours d'écriture. Une courte fic bonus dans le Hobbit est également postée : **_**Même les monstres ont un cœur, qu'il soit de pierre ou non**_** (qu'il vaut mieux lire avant les deux autres). Vous comprendrez alors que j'adore écrire sur Sauron, surtout quand je le mets en couple (mais qui vous a dit que je faisais de la pub ?) (Oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu).**

**Bonne lecture :)**

La rentrée des classes

À la fin du mois de juillet, Arwen reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Tenir le parchemin signé Albus Dumbledore (le directeur adjoint) lui procurait la même émotion que lorsqu'elle avait commencé son voyage à Minas Tirith.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Armando Dippet_

_Cher Miss Howard,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Howard, l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur adjoint._

Dès que le hibou avait donné le courrier, ses parents avaient répondu à l'affirmative et lui avaient dit de vite s'habiller, car ils iraient tout de suite au Chemin de Traverse. Mr Howard utilisa le transplanage d'escorte et la petite famille atterrit dans une rue déserte de Londres, avant d'entrer au Chaudron Baveur. Le pub bondé semblait accueillant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'y attarder avant d'avoir fait leurs achats.

Jamais Arwen n'avait vu ce spectacle. Elle était bien incapable de décrire avec des mots la magie des lieux. Tous les magasins étaient pour elle comme des palais magiques, pleins de couleur, de vie et de bruit. Ils commencèrent par les robes. Mrs Howard accompagna sa fille pendant que son père achetait le matériel de Potions et d'Astronomie. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent à la librairie pour les nombreux livres nécessaires. Ils y rencontrèrent d'ailleurs une autre famille, les Potter, dont le fils unique Charlus avait le même âge qu'Arwen. La jeune fille trouva d'ailleurs son futur camarade arrogant et ne chercha même pas à lui parler. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent ressortir, la dernière boutique fut celle d'Ollivander pour la baguette magique. Ils virent en sortir un garçon de onze ans, tout seul, aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche. Un certain charme se dessinait sur son visage, mais Arwen était mal à l'aise lorsqu'il la regarda avec mépris. Ses parents ne s'en aperçurent pas, mais tous trois remarquèrent qu'Ollivander avait l'air troublé. Le vendeur alla à leur rencontre.

-Bonjour, Mr Howard. Je me souviens de la baguette que je vous aie vendue : sorbier et ventricule de dragon.

-Ses propriétés m'ont été plus qu'utiles.

Il proposa à Arwen différentes baguettes qui ne convenaient pas, mais ne se désespéra pas pour autant. La douzième, contenant du crin de licorne, fut la bonne. Arwen contint un sourire lorsqu'Ollivander lui expliqua que le pommier était symbole du choix et de la beauté. Bizarrement, ça lui rappelait quelque chose… Mr Howard paya les sept Gallions et la petite famille, ayant terminé ses achats, s'assit à une table du Chaudron Baveur, où Arwen eut un verre de jus de citrouille pendant que ses parents buvaient du Whisky Pur Feu. La jeune fille, qui avait été habituée à ne jamais voir d'Elfes buvant de l'alcool (sauf Thranduil), fut surprise de voir Mr et Mrs Howard avec cette boisson.

Ils retournèrent au manoir, pouvant enfin se reposer de cette matinée qui fut fatigante. Arwen se plongea dans les livres achetés, impatiente de découvrir ce que le programme scolaire lui réservait.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin. Arwen, à la fois anxieuse et impatiente, avait déjà revêtu son uniforme et parcourait la gare qui, en ce jeudi 1er septembre, était pleine de monde. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au pilier entre les voies 9 et 10. La jeune fille eut une appréhension, mais elle fonça quand même avec son chariot à bagages, et arriva sur un quai où une locomotive rouge vif du Poudlard Express attendait les passagers.

-Passe une bonne année, ma chérie, dit Mrs Howard en la serrant dans ses bras.

Mr Howard enlaça sa fille à son tour, puis Arwen monta dans le train pour poser ses bagages dans un compartiment vide. Elle fit des signes de la main à ses parents, puis le train partit.

Arwen resta seule quelques instants avant qu'un garçon de son âge, pâle aux cheveux bruns, n'entre dans son compartiment. La jeune fille eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

-Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, dit le garçon pour justifier sa présence.

Il semblait contrarier de devoir partager celui-ci avec quelqu'un, mais Arwen passa outre et lui proposa de s'asseoir. Le silence régna pendant la quasi-totalité du trajet, jusqu'à ce que le chariot à nourriture passe. Arwen s'acheta un simple sandwich et une petite bouteille de jus de citrouille, n'ayant pas très faim. Elle prit aussi quelques Patacitrouilles, car elle avait un faible pour ce parfum. C'est au moment où le chariot s'en alla qu'un groupe de garçons de première année entra dans le compartiment sous les yeux surpris de ses deux occupants.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, demanda Arwen.

-Oui, un compartiment libre, répondit le plus grand qu'elle reconnut comme étant Charlus Potter.

-Eh bien, il ne l'est pas, répondit le garçon qui était avec Arwen.

-Ah non ?

-Nous y étions déjà.

-Nous voulions juste un endroit calme.

-Il ne l'est plus depuis que vous êtes entrés.

-Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas…

Il prit sa baguette. D'instinct, Arwen recula. C'est alors qu'un coup de vent magique projeta le groupe qui se retrouva dans le couloir. Le garçon au nom inconnu ferma la porte et se tourna vers Arwen qui semblait vidée de ses forces. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas : elle avait conservé quelques pouvoirs elfiques. Sa mission était-elle si ardue pour que les Valar lui accordent ces dons ?

-C'est toi qui as fait ça, demanda le garçon.

-On dirait… Je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait.

Il ne répondit pas et se rassit sur la banquette. Arwen, de son côté, se rappelait soudain d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà-vu : il s'agissait du même garçon qu'elle avait vu sortir de chez Ollivander. Elle comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, mais sans parvenir à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

La nuit tomba, et le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Un homme en redingote brune élimée attendait les élèves, une lanterne à la main. Il se présenta : Ogg, gardien des clés. Il guida les première année dans des barques devant traverser le gigantesque lac. Arwen se mit dans la même barque que son compagnon de voyage et qu'une fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette. Bientôt, ils virent le château se dessiner devant eux. Des exclamations admiratives se firent entendre. Les élèves débarquèrent et entrèrent dans le gigantesque hall où les attendait un sorcier à la longue barbe du même auburn que ses cheveux, et portant une robe de sorcier verte.

-Bienvenue, à Poudlard, les première année.

**Eh bien, voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Une petite review m'encouragerait beaucoup pour la suite de l'histoire, qui sera peut-être relativement longue.**

**Explications sur les baguettes :**

**Le sorbier, selon le tableau de l'Ogham, est l'arbre de la guérison, de la vie. Pour un guérisseur, ça peut être un atout… Le pommier symbolise le fait qu'Arwen est confrontée à des choix difficiles, mais sa baguette est faite de ce bois aussi parce qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la Terre du Milieu.**

**Le jour de la rentrée (le jeudi) est authentique, ce n'est pas un choix hasardeux de ma part. Mais si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez taper « calendrier 1938 » sur Google…**

**Enjoy :)**


	4. La répartition

_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_** appartient à Tolkien, **_**Harry Potter**_** à Rowling. Seules les familles Howard et Kingston sont de mon invention.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Niniel : Tes reviews sont très encourageantes, et je suis étonnée d'avoir autant de commentaires positifs en si peu de temps. Merci à toi :). Simplement, aurais-tu le Don de Voyance ? Tu comprendras ma question en lisant ce chapitre. Quant au garçon dans le compartiment, tu auras la réponse ici.**

**PititeVampire : Ah, encore une fan de crossovers ! C'est chouette :) ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ta review, c'est super sympa.**

**Voilà, sinon, s'il y a des questions, je suis là ^^**

**Les textes en italique sont en elfique**

**Bonne lecture :)**

La Répartition

L'homme qui se présenta aux élèves n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore. Arwen ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui pour le moment. Dumbledore les mena à la grande salle où les centaines d'autres élèves étaient déjà assis autour de quatre longues tables. Perpendiculaires à celles-ci, la table des professeurs se trouvait au fond, sur une estrade. Et devant la table des professeurs, sur un tabouret, un vieux chapeau sale, usé et rapiécé. Le Choixpeau magique. Une déchirure s'ouvrit à son bord, et il entonna une chanson où il décrivit les quatre Maisons ainsi que leur histoire. Dès qu'il eut fini, un tonnerre d'applaudissements lui répondit. Dumbledore appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique et chacun leur tour, ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret et se coiffèrent du Choixpeau qui réfléchissait plus ou moins longtemps avant de crier le nom de leur Maison. Arwen sentait l'appréhension la gagner à mesure que son nom approchait. Enfin…

-Howard, Anne !

La jeune fille serra brièvement l'Evenstar qu'elle portait autour du cou avant de s'asseoir. Une fois le chapeau posé sur ses longs cheveux noirs, elle attendit.

-Hmm, fit une petite voix dans sa tête, toi, tu n'es pas d'ici. Tu as vécu très longtemps, ton esprit est bien complexe par rapport aux élèves de onze ans. Voyons, après tant de temps d'existence, j'aperçois dans ta tête du courage, un brin de rébellion, et pourtant de la loyauté… Pourtant, chez toi, c'est l'intelligence qui prédomine. Un trait de tes deux familles, à ce que je vois… Oui, il vaut mieux SERDAIGLE !

Les élèves assis à la table au milieu à droite applaudirent, timidement pour les plus jeunes, poliment pour ceux en milieu de scolarité, et de façon plus fournie pour les plus âgés. Arwen reposa le Choixpeau et s'assit, rouge comme une tomate, à côté d'une fille placée quelques instants plus tôt et dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. Le garçon avec qui elle avait voyagé s'assit à son tour, un certain Tom Jedusor. Le chapeau avait à peine effleuré sa tête qu'il l'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Vint un autre garçon.

-Kingston, Adrien !

Arwen se figea, retenant son souffle. Aragorn… Sous la violence du choc, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Enfin, elle le voyait. Faire le voyage sans l'avoir rencontré dans le train avait été un supplice, et maintenant il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Aragorn rejoignit la table la plus à gauche sous les applaudissements et le regard nostalgique de son épouse. Mais pouvaient-ils de nouveau se considérer comme mariés ?

Le directeur, Armando Dippet, souhaita le bon appétit aux élèves et la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Quel festin ! Arwen ne mangea certes pas de viande, ce qui étonna ses camarades, mais se régala quand même. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les Préfets guidèrent les élèves jusque dans leurs dortoirs. Ceux des Serdaigle se trouvaient au septième étage, et il fallait répondre à l'énigme d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle pour pouvoir entrer. Arwen avait bien sûr appris que les objets pouvaient être doués de parole, mais à chaque fois ça la fascinait. Les élèves entrèrent dans une salle commune dont la couleur dominante était le bleu azur. Le plafond en dôme était peint d'étoiles, et au fond se trouvait une statue de Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice. Arwen n'eut pas le loisir d'admirer la décoration que déjà elle dut monter se coucher. Elle s'endormit tôt, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

Le lendemain, elle descendit seule dans le Grande Salle et prit silencieusement son petit déjeuner. Dumbledore distribua les emplois du temps, et la jeune fille vit qu'elle commençait par Potions avec les Serpentard. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, ceux-ci ne s'entendaient pas avec les autres Maisons. « On verra bien », pensa Arwen en avalant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Horace Slughorn, le professeur de Potions, accueillait avec enthousiasme ses élèves dans sa salle de classe, située dans les cachots. Les première année s'assirent deux par deux, et Arwen se retrouva à côté du garçon avec qui elle avait voyagé. Tom Jedusor, si elle se souvenait bien. Le cours commença et la jeune fille sut tout de suite qu'elle aimerait beaucoup cette matière. Slughorn, bien que directeur de Serpentard, ne favorisait pas ses élèves. En fait, il avait plus tendance à accorder son attention aux enfants de notables du monde sorcier. Arwen, en tant que fille d'un guérisseur renommé, avait droit à la considération du professeur, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise, détestant se faire remarquer. Mais si elle le devait, ce serait par ses propres talents qu'elle développerait tout au long de sa scolarité.

Le cours suivant fut celui de Botanique, en commun avec les Gryffondor. La jeune fille se hâta d'entrer dans la serre numéro 1 et rejoignit Aragorn.

-_Mae govannen, melleth nîn. _(Bonjour, mon amour)

-_Arwen…_

Ils se sourirent tendrement, avant de reporter leur attention sur le cours. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas les plantes étudiées chez les sorciers, ils avaient au moins quelques réflexes en avance, et un certain savoir-faire (vive l'enseignement des Elfes !). Ils apprenaient plus rapidement, aussi. Herbert Beery, le professeur et directeur des Poufsouffle, leur accorda dix points chacun, impressionné de leurs compétences.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arwen et Aragorn se retrouvaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils évitaient de trop parler du passé mais discutaient comme tout enfant de onze ans, quoiqu'avec bien plus de maturité et en elfique. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez âgés, ils ne devaient plus se considérer comme des époux mais comme des amis.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étudiaient à la bibliothèque, Aragorn attira l'attention de son amie :

-_Arwen, que sais-tu de Grindelwald ?_

-_Très peu de choses, il sévit surtout en Europe de l'Est. Mon cousin Edward, qui étudie à Durmstrang, évite de m'en parler, par crainte. Pourquoi cette question ?_

-_Merlin et les Valar nous ont envoyés ici pour lutter contre un mage noir, c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai compris, bien qu'ils ne nous aient pas dit clairement leurs intentions._

-_C'est vrai, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant._

Après cette conversation, ils décidèrent de s'entraîner après les cours et de retenir tout ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre en lisant les journaux, mais cette dernière résolution ne leur servit pas à grand-chose, n'ayant aucun moyen d'agir.

Ils quittèrent le château pour les vacances de Noel, mais passèrent tout le voyage en train ensemble. A la rentrée, ils se retrouvèrent, et les cours reprirent. C'est au fil du temps qu'ils parvinrent quand même à s'intégrer totalement à ce monde étrange, et à se faire des amis. Ainsi, à la fin de l'année, ils étaient devenus des enfants comme les autres, ce qui leur plaisait beaucoup. Les pouvoirs elfiques d'Arwen ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis le premier voyage en train, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Les élèves passèrent leurs examens à la fin du mois de juillet. Aragorn et Arwen étaient soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils avaient réussi et pouvaient continuer normalement leurs études.

Vint le jour où l'année se termina pour de bon. Arwen, Aragorn, ainsi que quelques autres première année partageaient un compartiment où ils discutaient de leurs futures vacances tout en mangeant des bonbons et racontant des blagues. Ils échangèrent leurs adresses en se promettant de s'écrire jusqu'à la rentrée.

**Chapitre extrêmement court, je sais. Mais j'étais occupée ces derniers temps (les explications sont sur mon profile) et je n'ai pas eut beaucoup d'imagination pour ce chapitre. D'autant plus qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dans les années suivantes. C'est pourquoi le prochain chapitre se déroulera en 1942, c'est-à-dire en cinquième année, avec l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Une petite review ?**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
